


Presents Simply Perfect

by Nora_335



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And a foreign culture on top of it, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Horrible Puns, It can be so confusing when it's not your native language, Languages and Linguistics, Soft Supercorp, SuperCorp, They are so cute and so sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_335/pseuds/Nora_335
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for a few months now, and it's their first Valentine's Day together, so Kara has prepared everything, she has even browsed her English dictionnary to make sure to understand everything. Sh's got this. Except for one tiny detail.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Presents Simply Perfect

It’s Valentine day, and she has prepared everything.

She has even asked Alex and Kelly for help in the previous weeks. Human courting traditions are still a bit mysterious for the Kryptonian girl. Who would have thought that the numbers and colors of flowers changed the meaning of a bouquet?

The plan is to get home, set the bouquet she’s just bought in a vase, put the vase on the table so Lena sees the flowers right away, order food from their favorite restaurant, open a bottle of wine, and wait for her beautiful girlfriend to get back home from work. Lena will be pleasantly surprised by all the preparations, and they will have dinner and spend a lovely evening together. The plan is carefully crafted to the tiniest detail.

Safe for one thing. Lena being home early.

When Kara opens the door of their apartment, Lena is already there, waiting for her on the couch.

 _Not two minutes in and this plan is already going south_ , Kara thinks to herself.

“Hey, babe,” she calls from the entry, “you’re home early!”

“Yeah, I thought it would be a nice surprise. You’re always saying I work myself too hard and stay too late at L-Corp.” Lena smiles softly her way “So here I am. Just for you.”

The last part has the blonde blushing furiously and tripping on her words as well as the shoes she was trying to kick off. She finally manages to get her composure back and goes for the vase that she has left near the kitchen sink earlier.

_So, it’s not exactly how I had planned things, but it’s fine. Flowers, dinner, lovely night. I’ve got this._

“Darling?” Lena calls gently, trying to get Kara’s attention.

“I’ll be there in a minute just wanna put these beauties in water before—”

“I think we need to talk.”

Kara physically freezes on the spot. Her mind is racing through the recent weeks to try to understand what prompted Lena to say _that_ of all things.

“Darling? Are you okay?” Lena asks. She is a bit worried to see her girlfriend standing perfectly still, not even bothering to stop the water that is now definitely overflowing the vase.

“You’re scaring me now. You—”

In a heartbeat Kara is sitting beside her on the couch. She looks paler than when she came home mere minutes ago, and Lena can see her hands twisting together.

“You’re breaking up with me? What did I do wrong? I swear to Rao I can fix it, Lena! I can learn to cook, or set a reminder for the dishes, or—”

“Kara, stop.” Lena knows she has to stop the word vomit as soon as possible, or Kara will probably talk herself in a full panic attack.

She reaches for the superhero’s hand and gently take them in hers.

“Kara, look at me” she says calmly. “I am not breaking up with you. Not today. Not ever, love, okay?” Lena gently squeezes Kara’s hands to let her know how much she means those words.

“I’m sorry I chose my words so poorly and made you think the worst. I didn’t mean that, darling.”

The brunette still holds Kara hands to reassure her, but she gives her a girlfriend time to process everything.

 _Way to go, Luthor. No good conversation ever starts with those words, so of course, she assumed the worst! To hear that on Valentine day…_ Lena winces internally. Now that she thinks of it, those words are indeed breakup words.

Once Kara seems less agitated, she starts again.

“I just wanted us to talk because it’s Valentine’s Day, and I know that human traditions can be a bit confusing for you, darling. And don’t even start me on all the ads and Hallmark’s romcoms that paint this day as something… something it’s not!”

“Hold on,” Kara looks at her with eyes as wide as saucers, “You mean that today isn’t about love, and romance, and spending time with your partner? But Alex and Kelly said it’s a day for lovers where you show the other how much they mean to you. Rao, it’s all so confusing…”

 _This holiday is indeed a bit confusing for her,_ Lena muses to herself.

“They’re right. And I’m glad for once that Alex chose to not mess up with you while explaining this.”

Lena smiles at her girlfriend before adding, “What I am trying to tell you is that I am not expecting a grand gesture from you today.”

She brings one of her hand to cups Kara’s face tenderly.

“I know you love me Kara Danvers. I see it every day. When you wake up and holds me a little closer to you, when you drop by to bring me Big Belly burgers because you’re worried I’ve forgotten lunch, or when you walked through that door, looking so happy to be here with me.”

Kara smiles fondly at her before asking softly, “You really see it all?”

“Of course I do.” Lena cannot hold back her own smile.

“And don’t think for a minute that I don’t know flowers language, and what those rose peonies mean…” she adds before raising her eyebrow suggestively.

This has Kara laughing, and Lena is happy she managed to make her feel better.

“Okay. Wow! I’m so relieved to hear thar Lena.” She says before flashing her signature smile to the brunette.

“All good then?” Lena asks.

“More than good.” Kara answers, nodding her head.

“So,” Lena continues, a mischievous glint in her eyes now. “What do you say we get to the presents part? I know you’re probably hungry but I can’t wait any longer, and you probably want your present as much as food at this point. We can always order a late dinner, it’s not as if I didn’t have the means to pay whatever extra charges they could add for it darling.”

The effect is immediate. As Lena imagined it would be.

“Rao, yes Lena!”

She can practically see the blonde bouncing with impatience.

“I just need a few minutes to go get your present from where I’ve hid it.” Kara adds in a rush of words.

“Me too, darling. So, let’s go get them and then we go back to the couch—”

“Perfect!” Kara interrupts her before rushing to their bedroom in search of what she has got for her.

Lena rolls her eyes tenderly to her girlfriend’s eagerness. _At least I know now that my poor choice of words earlier didn’t ruin the mood._

She gets up as well and walks toward the library in their living room. She had deemed that hiding Kara’s present in the culinary section would be the safest place of their apartment, with zero risk that it would be found by accident there. After many failed attempts and many burnt pans, it had been decided that it would be for the best if Lena is the only one in charge of cooking. That while Kara saves the city, Lena saves their apartment from burning to ashes and her stomach from food poisoning.

One rock, two birds, as the saying goes.

When they are finally ready, they go back to sitting on the couch. Both hiding their present behind their back to keep the surprise for the longest time possible.

After a beat of awkward silence, Kara clears her throat.

“You… Maybe you want to go first?” she says, sounding somewhat tense and playing with her glasses.

“Okay darling.” Lena answers with a soft smile playing on her face.

She can feel that Kara is nervous for some reason, and maybe giving her present first will help to put her more at ease.

Lena can feel her cheeks starting to blush, and her hands hold on tight on the paper bag in which she has set Kara’s present.

Come on Luthor, you can walk in a board meeting without any second thought. This is just Kara… your adorable, too good for you, girlfriend. Get a grip of yourself!

She finally hands the red paper bag to Kara, holding her breath.

“I know it’s lame paper bag, but I didn’t know into what I could wrap it up.” she starts. “And everyone says it’s not the appearance that matters anyway. I didn’t know what to get you. I asked Nia, and Winn, and of course Alex and Kelly. God, I even called your mom for clues!”

She cannot bring herself to stop talking while she watches Kara carefully getting the glass box from the bag.

“Because, what can you get to the woman who can touch the stars?”

Kara remains utterly silent, her eyes glued to the medium sized rock inside the glass vitrine. It doesn’t look much at first sight, but it has the super’s entire attention.

“Remember the incident that led you to my office? The first day we met, when you walked in with your cousin to interview me about the space shuttle that took fire after a mechanical failure. The one I should have been a passenger of… Well. Even if I’ve dropped that project for now, I still know people working in aerospace. I pulled a few strings, slipped a word here and there, to get you this.” Lena explains.

“We know that kryptonite is, at it’s core, a piece of your planet. But after going through heart’s atmosphere, it becomes toxic for you.”

This has Kara’s eyes snapping back to her, and Lena can almost physically feel the intensity of her girlfriend’s gaze.

“Please let me explain.” she adds in a rush. “So, it’s passing through the atmosphere that change it’s chemical composition and radiations. And I thought that if I could get a meteoroid, a piece of Krypton _before_ it gets through Earth’s atmosphere, then you could have a piece of your home with you. I know it’s not the same as having your home back, but… but it’s the best I can do to give it back to you. And to tell you that even if you’re from another planet, it’s doesn’t change anything for me darling. I love you, just the way you are.”

At this point Lena is the one twisting her hands nervously. She had repeated this for days now, but she was not sure that her nerves would not prevent her from saying it. She still cannot believe her luck for meeting Kara and all their friends. For loving this wonderful person so deeply, and being loved back by her.

She never thought someone as damaged as her, a Luthor on top of it, could get such a happy end with so many people caring about her and that she cared so much for as well.

“Lena,” Kara says softly, “I love it. It is the most thoughtful thing someone’s ever done for me. You can’t imagine what it means to me to have a piece of my old home.”

“Old home? But—"

Lena doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence. Kara is engulfing her in one her trademark hug, pressing her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. Lena can feel through the embrace all the feelings, all the words, that Kara cannot say aloud.

_Thank you for loving me so completely._

After holding on each other for a few minutes the two women untangle.

“I believe it’s my turn” Kara says.

“I believe so too, Supergirl” Lena gently teases.

The use of her alter-ego name has Kara blushing and adjusting her glasses one more time.

 _Really,_ Lena thinks, _I can’t believe I’ve missed all those little clues, and habits for so long. She is far from being stealthy._

Then, when Lena reports her attention on the present Kara is now handing her way, it’s her turn to stand frozen.

It’s as if the little crimson velvety box between them had cast a spell on her.

“Believe it or not, I’ve also struggled to find ideas for your present. You’ve said it earlier, earth customs can still confuse me at times, and I’ve never has a valentine before. It’s all so new for me!” Kara starts to explain.

“I’ve racked my brain for ideas, but I didn’t find anything that would be good enough—”

“Kara, anything from you would be perfect!” Lena interjects.

“Please, let me finish explaining babe.” Kara says, an endeared smile playing on her lips. “I’ve asked everyone for advices, and in the end it’s Kal-El that’s helped me the most. Together, we’ve looked through Irish traditions and, he is the one that found about the Claddagh’s ring. You know, the ring traditionnaly used in Ireland to express your marital statu. When he explained it too me, I immediately knew what to get you, because we have something similar. What could be best than something reminding us both of where we come from? Because it’s not our differences tht matter, but what we have in common.”

Kara places the little box in one of Lena’s hand, waiting for her to open it. Lena carefully executes herself, careful to not make whatever jewelry is inside fall.

“I’ve looked up for a translation, and I think the closest one is fibula” Kara says.

“Fibula,” Lena scrunches up her brows in confusion,” you mean, like the bone?”

“Like the… Rao no! Lena, can’t you see it's a brooch? And why would I offer you a bone, in the first place?” Kara seems completely spooked by the mere idea.

Lena cannot help herself and decides to play a bit on the kryptonian’s confusion.

“Oh, you know the drill. Luthor. Vengeance. Bones.” She says with a wicked expression and a raised eyebrow.

“You mean…”, Kara starts looking more appalled by the seconds.

“What? Everyone has some skeletons in the closet. Some more literally than other.” She says with a small shrug.

 _Her expression is priceless_ , the brunette thinks. Kara’s mouth is slightly gaping, and her baby blue eyes are full of mixed confusion and anguish.

“I’m messing with you darling,” Lena finally says, not willing to ruin the moment. “But I think I do need some explanations to better understand your present.”

“Yeah, the present.” Kara shakes her head rapidly as if to clear up her mind from the last remnants of confusion.

“Fibula a word that comes from antiquity. It was the name for the pin people used to hold the fabric of their toga.”

“Okay. I get it. A lot nicer than my bone idea indeed.” Lena chuckles.

“Indeed” Kara confirms with a soft laugh of her own.

“So, do you remember how people are dressed, and what the general kryptonian fashion style is like? All ample clothes, draped pieces of textile, and capes?” Kara asks.

“Yes, I remember. I think we’ve got some traditional robes somewhere, that your mother got for us.” Lena says.

“Yes, we do. But what I’m trying to explain here is that clothes can have important meaning in my culture. Each house has its own colors and symbol. For example, the S sigil that Kal-El and I have on our costumes is the symbol for the house of El, because we’ve been born in that family.”

“Makes sense” Lena nods.

“Only family members are allowed to wear it.” Kara says, sounding suddenly more serious.

“On Krypton when you are courting someone, there comes a point at which you would exchange brooches like this one, with your respective symbols on them. You’re supposed to use it to pin your cape to the rest of your close. The cape is representing the protection that’s granted to everyone in kryptonian society, and the brooch shows that’s someone from this house is courting you, and willing to go further if you’ll allow them.”

“Kara…” Lena starts, but is unable to express herself any further.

“You don’t have to answer me today Lena” Kara says, looking at her as if she is the one hanging the moon and stars in the sky. “I want you to think about what I said, and to wear it when you feel ready. There is no rush. I love you, Lena Luthor, and I will wait for you.”

Kara shuffles closer to Lena, before gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Because if Krypton was my home once, now it’s you Lena. You’re my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> This is my fic for Valentine's day. I made it based on Cuaviaaceves1 art (you can find it on Tumblr or Instagram). I hope you'll like as much as I do ^^ I had a lot of fun preparing it !
> 
> I'll just explain briefly what's a Claddagh ring. It's a traditionnal irish ring offered between engaged people (though now it's accepted to offer it to a close friend). This ring figures two hands holding a heart on top of which there is a crown. Depending on which hand you wore it, and whether the heart was pointing outward or inward, you could express discretly your marital statu : engaged, married, widowed.
> 
> As usual don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or a kudo! Have a nice day :)


End file.
